In manufacturing a liquid crystal display device, a color filter is a basepiece for realizing color display. A traditional color filter is usually prepared according to the following procedures: preparing a black matrix, red pixels, green pixels, blue pixels, transparent conductive film, and post spacers and the like. That is, pixels of different colors in the traditional color filter are formed in different steps. Because the manufacturing of the traditional color filter requires more preparing steps and complicated preparation technique, the production cost thereof is increased.
Directing against the problem of the above technology, it is a color filter with simple preparation technique that is sought in the art, thereby effectively reducing the production cost thereof and eliminating the defect of the color filter in the prior art.